


The Favor

by starrdust411



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Secrets, Slash, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrdust411/pseuds/starrdust411
Summary: At first Lando had thought that Han was being ridiculous by asking him to look after Skywalker, but now Lando was starting to get the picture. The kid had a way of creating problems for himself and right now he was dragging Lando into a big one with him.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Lando, I need a favor.”

The words being uttered so casually from Han Solo’s lips were enough to set his teeth on edge as Lando held back the urge to visibly grimace. Lando knew from first-hand experience what doing a favor for Han could entail, but he also knew that after the disaster at Cloud City he owed his old friend a hundred unquestioned favors if not more. So when Han’s hand clasped his shoulder, Lando pushed down his misgivings and did his best to grin through the hesitation. 

“Okay,” Lando answered, fighting to keep the reluctance and dread from his tone. “What do you need?”

“It’s nothing major,” Han told him and Lando also knew that the more Han undersold it, the more drastic the situation would actually be. “Simple really; I’m heading off on an assignment with Chewie and I need you to keep an eye on Luke for me while we’re gone.”

The tension dropped out of Lando’s frame and he allowed himself to relax at last. “Is that all?” he grinned, relief radiating from him in a way that no doubt caught Han’s attention and appreciation given the way he was smiling back. “That should be simple enough. We’re heading off on an assignment of our own tomorrow.”

Han’s frown was unexpected and Lando found his curiosity piqued as his friend gave his head a quick shake. “Not likely,” he told him. “He’s come down with some kinda bug, I think. Caught him throwing up this morning and the day before.”

Lando cringed at the thought and the images that came with it. “That’s funny,” he managed to say. “I coulda sworn I heard Mon Matha say all the Rogue Squadron pilots reported in for their flu shots last month.”

“Yeah, and according to Luke he got his,” Han confirmed, “but with his luck he probably ended up with some advanced, mutated strain or something. Poor kid was pale as a sheet when I dropped him off at the sick bay. Shoulda seen him, covered in a cold sweat and barely breathing!”

_Well won’t that be fun for him and me,_ Lando thought bitterly as he silently cursed his own dumb luck. Han had caught him good once again, although he still doubted there would be much work on his part. Luke was a grown man, after all, and if he just checked in once or twice to make sure he wasn’t green skinned and dying then that should be enough. 

Still a part of him felt cheated knowing that the trip to Aonus had been cancelled. It was meant to be a simple assignment, a short and sweet survey gig that Lando had been selected for specifically due to his background in “complicated business ventures” as Mon Matha had put it. Luke was meant to join him both as a “body guard” and as a show of good faith, a Jedi representative there simply to appease the remote world and its inhabitants that the New Republic was going to offer them better security and a kinder touch than the Empire, but that was all out the window now. Without Luke there wasn’t much sense in going, the people of Aonus being too jittery and remote to allow a band of strangers to probe around without an obvious flag of truce in the form of the last Jedi.

“Well, all things considered, I suppose I could check in on him a few times,” Lando relented, “but I’m surprised you’re heading off so soon. I could’ve sworn you just got back from another assignment.”

Han offered him a sly grin, the one he often gave when he was caught in the middle of some plan or a lie. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well to tell the truth it wasn’t meant to be my assignment,” he confessed. “I swapped shifts with someone and now I’m off to this dirt hole called Snaunov for a standard week of fun filled labor.”

Lando frowned as he scrutinized Han in the sharp artificial light of the hall. Switching shifts wasn’t like Han at all and doing so when Luke was coming down with something seemed even more suspicious. Clearly there was more to the situation than he was letting on. “Okay Solo, spill it. What have you got up your sleeve?”

For a moment Han was silent, considering their surroundings as he went from rubbing his neck to pressing the clef of his chin with the heel of his palm. They weren’t the only occupants in the chamber, but the others milling back and forth were firmly planted in their own heads and not giving a second glance to either Han or Lando. It was likely realizing this that gave Han enough security to take a half step closer to Lando. “Keep it under your hat, but I’m trying to squeeze a bit of extra money together. There’s something I’m saving up for.”

“Oh, yeah?” Lando ventured, his brow raising. He had a feeling Han wasn’t just looking to grab spare parts for the Falcon. Clearly there was something more significant in mind. “What kind of something?”

“A _big_ something,” he threw back, then shook his head, as if reconsidering. “Or maybe a _little_ something depending how you look at it.”

The meaning hit Lando fast and heavy and he actually found himself growing unsteadied by the news. It wasn’t the sort of thing he would have ever expected to hear from Han Solo of all people and the casual way that he had delivered his words told Lando that this was clearly something Han had been considering for quite some time. Yet as far as Lando was concerned it was all so sudden and he actually found that he had to take a moment to catch his breath.

“You’re not,” Lando whispered, mindful of the fact that they were still in public. “Does Luke know?”

Again Han shook his head, a warning clear in the stony set of his jaw. “Doesn’t have a clue, and I wanna keep it that way, got it?”

Lando grinned and drew a quick cross over his chest. “I got it. Your secret’s safe with me.”

*

Luke’s composed figure was almost as surprising as his sudden appearance at Lando’s door step the very next morning. From the look of his neatly combed hair and freshly washed black attire he didn’t appear to have one foot in the grave like Han had described just the other day. If anything he looked ready to take on the day with his usual amount of vigor and, from the confused frown he was sporting, was no doubt wondering why Lando wasn’t equally prepared.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you quite so early,” Lando said by way of an explanation as he allowed Luke into his apartment. After his conversation with Han, Lando had been convinced his surveying assignment would be cancelled and took the opportunity to sleep in. He supposed it was a fortunate coincidence that he had woken up just a half hour earlier to brew himself a pot of caf, because Luke was giving him the distinct feeling that he was behind schedule.

“This is when we agreed to meet, isn’t it?” Luke asked as he walked across the threshold, giving his chrono a brief glance for good measure.

“Well, yeah,” Lando shrugged as he gave the belt of his dressing gown a few quick tugs in order to assure it was properly tied around his waist. “I was just thinking… I thought the assignment had been cancelled.”

“No, everything’s still on schedule,” Luke assured as he walked carefully inside of the apartment. Lando had given him enough lectures about tracking dirt on the carpets and polished floors in the past for it to have finally set into Luke’s mind that some people liked to keep their surroundings neat and orderly. The Jedi took a moment to glance down self-consciously at his booted feet before following Lando into kitchen. “And we’re set to depart in an hour.”

Lando grimaced as he grabbed a set of mugs from his cupboard. At least his naturally meticulous nature had lead him to packing most of his things well in advanced and that he had yet to take his mostly assembled suitcase apart. “Damn Solo,” he grumbled, not bothering to hide the words as he poured the caf nearly to the brim of his cup. “He told me you were laid up in bed with the flu. I thought for sure-”

“You know how Han is,” Luke said with a roll of his eyes. “He’s always exaggerating.”

“So, you’re not feeling under the weather at all?” Lando asked, again studying Luke’s features to make certain that he wasn’t being deceived. His color looked right and there didn’t seem to be as much as a single bead of sweat on his cheeks. The Jedi seemed as steady and composed as ever. _That damn pirate,_ Lando thought bitterly as he poured a second cup for Luke. _See if I ever take him seriously again._

“I’m fine,” Luke assured, accepting the mug Lando offered him with a quick grin. “I was feeling a little under the weather yesterday, but the medical droid confirmed it’s not the flu.”

Lando nodded and took a disappointed sip from his mug as he bid a silent farewell to his leisurely morning. “Well, I should have figured as much,” he sighed. Already the caffeine was working its way through him and helping Lando to feel a bit more alert as he mentally went over what needed to be done before departing. Their trip would be two days in hyperspace followed by another three on Aonus before spending another two days traveling back to base. The thought of packing a week’s worth of clothes, getting dressed and clean, and straightening out the apartment in under an hour made him feel tired so Lando hurriedly finished off the rest of his drink before depositing the now empty mug into the sink. 

“Well, thanks to our buddy Solo, I’ve got a bit of packing to catch up on. Feel free to relax while I get everything together.”

He took a moment to nod towards the still full mug held in Luke’s gloved hands. It was a more expensive brew, a particularly bitter dark roast that Lando had a feeling Luke would appreciate since his tastes seemed attuned to the more extremes in flavors. Luke gave him another tight smile as he drummed his fingers against the mug’s smooth surface. “Take your time,” he said pleasantly just as Lando disappeared into his bedroom.

*

The sound of blaring music coming from within the cockpit was Lando’s first sign that something was wrong. Luke didn’t usually listen to music when he flew, the task of flying itself more than enough to keep the Jedi engaged and entertained, yet if the muffled sound of synth-rock was any indication, Luke was currently listening to something at an unnecessarily high volume.

Lando gave the door a few heavy pounds in order to ensure that he was heard above the music. He waited until the volume dipped down to a more reasonable level before hitting the control panel and stepping inside. A blast of cold air struck his skin when he entered and Lando actually found himself shivering a bit as he eased himself into the co-pilot’s seat. 

“It’s an ice box in here, Skywalker,” Lando said, rubbing his hands together as his teeth actually began to chatter. He glanced at the control panel and saw that the cockpit specific thermostat had been sent down ridiculously low and he had to wonder how the usually thin blooded Luke was able to remain so composed in near freezing temperatures. “Are the controls to the air system busted?”

Luke spared a glance down at the control panel and tapped on a few keys until the vents quieted and the air seemed to pour out with far less aggression. “Sorry, I was feeling a little warm. Is that better?”

Lando let out a long breath, half expecting to see a vapor trail pouring out of him as the air gradually settled into something more accommodating. “Better,” he sighed gratefully, still giving his hands a few rubs to make sure that the chill was properly erased. “How’s our time?”

“Pretty good,” Luke told him as Lando slid into the co-pilot chair across from him. “After a late start we’re back on schedule.”

Lando chuckled at the not so subtle jab at his expense. “Yeah, well, like I said it’s your buddy Solo that we have to thank for that.”

“Oh, so now he’s just my buddy?” Luke asked teasingly. “Before he was ‘ours’.”

“Well, that was before he almost made me miss my flight.”

“Don’t worry, Lando. I wouldn’t’ve left you behind.”

Lando grinned and leaned back in his seat, settling himself in for a long flight. It would be another day at least until they arrived on Aonus and traveling on a ship with only room for the two of them plus supplies and basic necessities didn’t exactly offer much in the way of entertainment. He supposed that was why Luke had decided to stimulate himself with a bit of music. Lando on the other hand had prepared a few other means of entertainment for himself. 

Shifting slightly in his seat, Lando pulled out the flask of whiskey he had tucked into his waistband on his way out of the apartment. “Care for a little?” Lando asked as he pointed the flask in Luke’s direction.

It was only then that he caught a glimpse of the trail of sweat that had made its way from Luke’s hair line and straight down the side of his neck. His cheeks were a touch flushed, the color resting high on his face and sitting just beneath his eyes, and when he waved off Lando’s offer his hand was a touch unsteady in its simple gesture. “No thanks. I’m good.”

Lando frowned and sat up straighter, seeing straight through the obvious lie. He suddenly wondered if Han hadn’t misled him after all. “You alright?” he asked. “You’re looking a little red.”

“I’m fine,” Luke answered automatically, his eyes not straying from the stream of stars on the other side of their view screen. “I’m just warm.”

“You never get warm,” Lando said pointedly. He groaned, his flask temporarily forgotten as his mind began pulling out numbers from thin air. They were already several hours into their flight, but it might still be possible to turn around or make a stop to get Luke checked over. Taking the hit and waiting until they got to Aonus was risky, especially since they would be stationed somewhere fairly remote where they wouldn’t be able to receive much by the way of incoming transmissions. _Han’s gonna have my head for this,_ Lando thought miserably as he rubbed a hand against the side of his leg. Suddenly he was starting to feel a bit overheated himself. “I thought you said the med-droid cleared you for travel.”

Luke’s lips twisted upwards in a rueful smile as he continued to avoid Lando’s gaze. “I said he confirmed I didn’t have the flu,” Luke clarified.

“So what do you have then?” Lando asked. He could feel his body pressing against the stiff arms of the co-pilot chair as he tried his best to put as much distance between the two of them as possible. Not that it would do any good. They were trapped together in an enclosed space breathing the same artificial air until they arrived at Aonus, so whatever illness Luke had come down with, he would most certainly be sharing with Lando in the near future. 

“It’s not confirmed,” Luke sighed. “But it’s not contagious either, so you can relax.”

“Oh, yeah?” he asked suspiciously. Lando felt a touch embarrassed that his obvious caution had been noticed, but not enough to fully relax just yet. “How do I know you’re telling the truth?”

“Because I wouldn’t lie about something like that.”

_No, you’d just pretend to be feeling fine in order to travel across the galaxy while your body’s falling apart._ Lando reached for his flask again and took a quick gulp. At first Lando had thought that Han was being ridiculous by asking him to look after Skywalker, but now Lando was starting to get the picture. The kid had a way of creating problems for himself and right now he was dragging Lando into a big one with him. “Are you sure you’re gonna be okay? I mean, maybe we can go back and just put this whole thing off until you’re on your feet again.”

Luke shook his head. “No, it’s fine. They’re running a few tests and the results won’t be back for a few days. I didn’t want to sit around going out of my head waiting, so I figured …”

“Does Han know?” Lando asked, because his mind kept darting back to Han who had just flown off in the other direction of the galaxy just over a day ago. It was silly to find his thoughts twisting down this road, but Lando couldn’t help thinking that whatever Luke had might put a real wrench in Han’s plans.

“He knows I don’t have the flu,” Luke told him, “and he knows I was taking this assignment no matter what.” He spared a moment to let out a bitter laugh. “We had a real good fight about it before he went off. He tried to call Mon Matha to cancel the whole thing, but I wouldn’t let him.”

“Can’t say I blame him. You look…”

“I’m better than I was before,” Luke insisted and this time he did look at him. His blue eyes looked a tad bloodshot and the makings of bags were starting to form beneath his gaze, but there was also determination and stubbornness in his tightly pressed lips and Lando knew without a doubt there was no talking the Jedi out of this. “Look, let’s just drop this for now, okay? We’ve got a job to do so let’s just get through it.”

Lando frowned, not liking this at all. “So Han doesn’t know about the tests, huh?”

Luke sighed and turned away. “No.”

His frown deepened and Lando took another gulp from his flask. Somehow he had found himself keeping a secret from Luke and from Han. Suddenly this assignment wasn’t looking quite so easy.

*

“Let me take those bags for you.”

Luke pinned Lando with an incredulous frown as he attempted to pull the leather straps from the Jedi’s gloved hands. He could see the warning in the younger man’s eyes and despite his better instincts found himself backing off when Luke made a show of slinging both duffle bags over his shoulders and carrying them to the air speeder they had rented. Already Lando was starting to feel exhausted from more than just the two days in hyperspace with Luke who was either too sick to talk properly or stubbornly ignoring Lando and all of his questions about whether or not there was some sort of medication he should be taking. Another five days of this and Lando felt certain he would die from frustration alone.

Grabbing his own bags, Lando reminded himself that he still had a job to do, two jobs really, because Han had trusted him to look after Luke and he was determined to do it. Not that Luke was going to make it easy on him, but he distantly reasoned that if there was some way to wrap up the assignment quickly, he could possibly manage to get them off Aonus and back home in no time at all.

Walking up to their rented speeder it was clear that this was an older model, older by at least a century if not two. The paint was worn to the point of peeling, exposing the rusted metal beneath. The padding on the seats had likely seen better days and the windshield was smudged to the point of changing color. There was no amount of paint or water that would ever hope to restore this thing to its former glory, but after spending almost an hour browsing it had been the best they could find. 

“You two might want these,” the station attendant warned them as Lando did his best to stuff his bags into the rear of the speeder. He turned around to see the man holding two sets of goggles and breathing masks that had likely never been cleaned. Luke frowned curiously, but took one of each before handing a set over to Lando. “The windshield’s not worth a damn an’ the top won’t pop up, so when you head south you’ll be stuck smellin’ sulfur for miles.”

“Sulfur?” Lando repeated, mildly aghast because that hadn’t been anywhere in his Alliance issued briefing.

The man nodded, but didn’t bother to elaborate, instead watching with mild interest as Luke went about fastening his goggles across his forehead. “An’ be sure to stick to the main roads, otherwise you’ll be likely to run into Swamp Boys.”

“Swamp Boys?” Lando echoed again, a twinge of dread building in the pit of his stomach at this latest bit of news.

Again the man nodded, but this time he seemed compelled to say more. “Yeah, they like to hassle tourist an’ such lookin’ for spare credits.”

“I guess that’s us,” Luke joked grimly as he nudged Lando, signaling for him to head back to the speeder. “Thanks for the tip and for the goggles.”

“No trouble,” the attendant grinned flashing a smile that had seen better days and more teeth as he waved them off. 

“This is a nightmare,” Lando grumbled as he trudged back to the speeder. 

“It’s nothing either of us hasn’t dealt with before,” Luke shrugged. 

Lando was tempted to point out that they were usually more able bodied in those situations, but decided against it. Prodding Luke for answers (or at least an edge of sincerity in his reactions) wasn’t getting him anywhere. “Where are the keys?” he asked instead and wasn’t the least bit surprised when Luke raised his hand, flashing a bit of metal between his gloved fingers. Lando frowned knowing already that Luke was intending to drive and that if he didn’t at least make some sort of attempted to stop him Han would be furious. “How about you let me take this clunker for a spin? You’ve been doing most of the flying already.”

Just as he had expected Luke responded with a shake of his head as he walked briskly towards the driver’s seat. “No way, she clearly needs a firm touch,” Luke said as he slipped behind the controls. There was an almost nostalgic air as he turned the key and started the speeder up and Lando wondered if Luke had had a similar model back on Tatooine. “Besides, driving keeps my head clear.”

A clear head was definitely something that both of them desperately needed and Lando decided to let the matter die away as he slipped into the passenger’s seat. The cushions lacked support for any part of his body and a damp mildew smell was already starting to hit his nose and Lando was quick to grab his own breathing mask and tie it on before Luke drove off down the one barely paved road.

*

Aonus wasn’t much to look at, but Lando had expected as much before they had even arrived. The planet’s population seemed to live in spread out patches of civilization, each house occupying its own secluded little quadrant while vast plains of swamp covered nothingness filled out the spaces in-between.

Their check in point wasn’t a hotel or even a proper base, just a poorly reconfigured barn that barely offered anything in the way of shelter. The only saving grace was than Lando wouldn’t have to share sleeping quarters with Luke who had his own rickety excuse for a room to lock himself away in. Luke had held himself together throughout most of the drive over, but as soon as he was behind closed doors Lando was certain the younger man would surely fall apart. The muffled sounds of synth rock was emitting from his side of the wall and Lando now recognized the music as a sad attempt by the Jedi to cover up the sound of his own retching.

Once again Lando found himself wishing that he could get a transmission to Han, because he was certain his friend would want to know about this, but there was nothing for it. Aonus was as far out in the middle of nowhere as one could get, although Lando had a feeling that right about now Han was thinking the same thing about Snaunov. All he could hope to do would be to buy some time until they all reported back to base and Lando could dump Luke back in Han’s lap where he belonged.

Flopping down onto his bed, Lando heard the frame give out an almost agonizing creak as the mattress sank in and seemed ready to tear apart under his weight. He gazed up to the splotch covered ceiling that loomed a mile above him and distantly wondered how such a simple assignment could turn so wrong so quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. Not only did I get busy with real-life stuff, but I knew from the start that I wanted this chapter to be more action packed, and writing those types of scenes can be tricky.

Their first night on Aonus had been a difficult one for Lando. He had spent too many hours trying and failing to come up with some way to speak with Han, only to have his panicked thoughts periodically interrupted by the mattress’s metal springs digging their way into his back. The night sky had all but melted back into daylight by the time Lando’s mind had stopped scrambling long enough for him to relax and sleep properly. It was only fitting, of course, that Luke would wake him not long after.

Between his stiff back and the sad, unsupportive mattress, getting out of bed was a small ordeal in itself and Lando put no effort in hiding his discomfort as he shuffled across the gritty floor to greet Luke. The Jedi had at least had the decency to bring a cup of caf with him, and Lando didn’t think to ask where he had gotten it from before taking what he assumed was Luke’s small peace offering.

“Didn’t get much sleep, I see,” Luke assessed accurately as he watched Lando drink greedily from the cup. The caf was still warm enough that guzzling quickly was uncomfortable, but Lando was too beaten down to really care. His cup was half drained before he allowed himself to offer Skywalker a short groan of acknowledgment and admitted him inside. 

He wasn’t surprised to see that Luke was already dressed and ready to face the day. That didn’t keep the sight from frustrating him. Especially when Lando was certain that Luke had likely gotten just as little rest as he had given that their sleeping quarters were equally sparse and lacking in comfort.

“There’s a galley across the way if you’re feeling hungry,” Luke offered, undeterred by the foul mood Lando was projecting. “I’m not sure how much longer they’ll be serving breakfast though, given how late it is.”

Lando frowned and looked down at his Chrono. He had reset it to sync with the planet’s day cycle the night before and was dismayed to find that the morning was already far behind them. “I guess that means we’re back to being behind schedule,” he grumbled.

“Well…” Luke shrugged but said no more as he walked cautiously along the poorly assembled floorboards. 

The ground was still visible from between the gaping slats. Dirt littered the wooden planks in a way that made each step gritty and rough. Lando had slept in his boots because of it and he suspected that Luke had done the same.

“I suppose we should get this assessment over with,” Lando sighed, cradling the cup between his hands as he walked over to his luggage. There was nowhere to store anything, so he had just left his clothes in his duffle bag. From the look of things, there likely wouldn’t even be a fresher nearby for him to wash off the dust and sweat of the previous night. “Although I’m not sure what there is to assess. This place is a swamp!”

“It’s part of the New Republic and we have to create some kind of official establishment.”

Lando chuckled as he took another sip of his caf. “Now you’re starting to sound like Leia,” he told him, suddenly feeling a tad more alert with his second mouthful warming his stomach. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to let the Alliance know just how far they can safely expand. Although, I don’t think this is worth a three-day trip. We’d be better off packing up tonight and leaving before daylight.”

His words had been spoken in an off-handed manner, but somehow they resulted in Luke’s expression darkening as his mouth twisted in displeasure. “Is that your professional opinion or a not so subtle suggestion?”

Dragging his eyes away from his luggage, Lando fought back the urge to let his foul, sleep-deprived mood guide his tongue, choosing instead to be the reasonable adult in the room. “Both,” Lando answered plainly, “because even without you falling apart at the seams this planet hasn’t exactly made a stellar impression on _me_.”

Luke’s gaze didn’t exactly brighten, but he did seem to take the hint and took a literal step back in order to gather himself. “Look, Lando, I’m sorry,” Luke said. He spoke the words in a tight, but deliberate fashion that accentuated the fact that he was doing his best to keep his mood in check. “I know you’re just trying to be a good friend, but despite whatever Han told, I don’t need a babysitter. After all, I’m _your_ bodyguard in this situation and I can’t exactly guard your body if I’m laid up in bed feeling miserable.”

Shaking his head Lando realized that, as usual, there would be no way of talking any sense into Luke. As far as he was concerned he was trapped in a no-win scenario and Solo was entirely to blame. “Fine,” Lando relented wearily. “Let’s not focus on who’s protecting who and just keep an eye on each other’s backs.”

The sentiment seemed to be good enough to placate Luke who, after a beat, allowed himself a faint hint of a smile before nodding in agreement.

Lando gave a quiet sigh as he continued sorting through his belongings. Luke may have been satisfied, but Lando couldn’t quite shake the feeling that this day would be nothing short of a disaster. 

*

“I’m not sure how well any of this is going to work out,” Lando grumbled as he looked over his recently gathered information. 

They had met with their team a good hour later than scheduled, but even if they had arrived on time it wouldn’t have done much good. Just as Lando had suspected, the site that the New Republic had planned to build on was little more than swamp marsh for as far as the eye could see. It was slightly more stable than the other patches of land, but not enough to support a structure of any significant size. Theoretically, making this project work would be possible, but it would likely cost more in credits and manpower than a remote outpost like this would be worth.

Lando frowned and clicked through the files in his datapad while Luke played the role of bodyguard by staying close by Lando's side and surveying the area. There wasn't much for him to survey. Give the area's flat terrain and near lack of foliage, it would be easy to spot any approaching threats from miles away, but Luke still seemed keen on taking his job seriously and Lando wasn't exactly going to lecture him for it. 

“We might have to explore different options,” Lando sighed. 

He had been thinking out loud more than actually directing his comment to anyone in particular, but Luke being directly next to him meant that the Jedi had assumed Lando was speaking to him.

“Well, it’s still early,” Luke noted as he wiped his brow with the back of his gloved hand. “And there’s plenty of land to be found. We could always try looking elsewhere.”

Lando groaned at the very thought. They were still in the northern region, the part of the planet that had been determined the safety zone and free from the overwhelming sulfur scent the old man at the station had warned them about but Lando couldn’t imagine things getting any worse than they already were. He gave the screen a few more taps and pulled up the topographical map that he had downloaded. Aside from a few long trenches here and there adjacent to the main roads, there didn’t seem to be much variation in the land. Everything was flat, but the integrity of it was all questionable. They could go off exploring on their own or send out teams of surveyors to the other regions, but Lando doubted it would do much good.

The sweat beading against his brow began to slip down to his cheeks and across his nose and Lando took a moment to pull out his kerchief and wipe it away. They were still on day one of a three-day trip and Lando felt no rush to push himself or Luke more than was strictly necessary. 

“We can revisit that idea another day,” Lando said as he stuffed his kerchief back into his breast pocket before heading back to their rented speeder. “For now, let’s see if there’s something back at the base that can help us with this damn heat.”

“Doubtful,” Luke returned, a wry smile pulling at his lips. “That barn wasn’t exactly ventilated.”

Lando gave a distant nod as he made the mistake of tucking his datapad beneath his arms. He instantly corrected himself but found that he was too late. The screen was already damp, the exterior coated with the sweat that had rubbed off of his shirt and onto the device. “Yeah, well,” Lando grumbled as he continued to trudge back to his side of their speeder. Luke was determined to do all the driving and Lando was too hot and miserable to fight with him. “At least you must feel right at home in this heat.”

“Not really,” Luke confessed as he slid into the driver’s seat. “Tatooine was a desert. Dry heat. This place has so much moisture in the air, I feel like I’m close to drowning in it.”

A small chuckle was the only response Lando offered. It was the first time Luke had made any allusion to feeling uncomfortable that day and suddenly Lando was overcome with worry at the prospect of the Jedi growing dehydrated and keeling over.

Lando sighed as he slid into the passenger seat, the chair feeling very much like a dry sponge coated in a thin layer of gritty rubber, and attempted not to dwell on such negative thoughts. He and Luke may have agreed to just watch each other’s backs, but Lando knew that their agreement wouldn’t be good enough for Han. There had to be some way to get Luke to see reason and concede to just packing in and heading home. At the moment, his only hope would be to rush the assignment along, maybe cut down their stay by a day or two and then convince Skywalker to allow him to fly them back. It was a long shot, but at the moment, it was all they had.

Fortunately, with the way things were looking, he wouldn’t have to try very hard to rush their work. The Alliance had clearly bitten off more than they could chew with this planet. Making a viable base in this remote swamp with its questionable terrain would be difficult, to say the least, and Lando intended to make sure his report indicated as much.

Their speeder didn’t start right away, because it never did, and Luke had to give it three forceful tries before the engine came to life.

“We really hit it big with this clunker,” Lando muttered as the speeder’s hull gave a stuttering shake before setting off in the direction of their temporary base. Not that anyone from the Alliance had done much better when it came to selecting a vessel. Before departing the base, Lando had taken a look at the other speeders and air cars and saw that each of them were in equal states of disrepair.

“You’re not giving her enough credit,” Luke insisted, raising his voice slightly so he could be heard over the wind and jittering engine. “She’s got _experience_.”

A small _thunk_ slipped out from beneath the hood, but it wasn’t heavy enough for Lando to feel _too_ alarmed. “Is that what you call it?”

Luke seemed determined to ignore him, choosing instead to turn his attention to the radio on the dashboard. Static crackled out from the damaged speakers, the craggily sound somewhat softened beneath the howling wind and muffled engine. “How ‘bout a little music?” Luke suggested as he began clicking switches in search of an audible station. 

Lando grimaced as the stations continued to grow shriller and distorted before Luke finally stumbled across something that resembled a sound similar to music. A twangy, thumping melody began pouring out, the tone unsteady thanks to the weak signal. Despite the lack of clarity, Luke seemed satisfied with his selection, pulling his hand away from the radio and back to the task of steering the speeder.

“I guess this is what passes for music around here,” Lando grumbled as he attempted to lean back and find a comfortable sitting position. Despite the steady breeze, the cabin wasn’t feeling any more comfortable. His already damp clothes were still clinging uncomfortably to his skin as sweat continued to pour out of him. In an hour or so they’d be back at the base, but not before his face grew blistered beneath the sun and his body continued to be jostled by the unsteady speeder. 

Luke at least seemed content. His fingers were tapping out a steady beat against the steering wheel as the first song ended and faded into another one with a bit more energy. Maybe this planet wasn’t too dissimilar to Tatooine after all. A fleeting sense of nostalgia was the only logical explanation Lando could find for the Jedi being in such a chipper mood given their miserable condition.

_At least he’s not sick,_ Lando thought as he glanced over in the younger man’s direction. Luke’s face was flushed, but no more than Lando’s likely was, and he didn’t appear ready to retch as Lando had briefly feared when Skywalker made the suggestion of listening to music. Clearly, this particular interest in the radio didn’t come with an ulterior motive. 

Luke hummed the sound soft yet concerned and when Lando looked he saw that Luke’s grip had tightened against the steering wheel. He followed Skywalker’s gaze to see that their path had been blocked by a pile of dirt and fallen branches that were currently obscuring the road they had taken just that morning. “Looks like a dead end.”

Lando shifted, sitting straighter as the speeder gradually began to slow as they approached the wreckage. The dirt and debris went on for what appeared to be miles, looking very much like a small storm had passed through the area and made a sizeable mess, yet Lando couldn’t help thinking that it was rather convenient.

He didn’t have long to consider the situation. Before Lando could even voice his concerns he felt Luke’s hand press down against the top of his head, shoving him lower against the seat and nearly hitting the dashboard. It was hard to tell if Luke had said anything to explain his actions because the next thing Lando knew there was the familiar heat of blaster fire cutting through the air. A small bit of the obstruction was hit, causing dirt and debris to rain down onto the hood of their speeder. Lando felt his eyes widen, but when he tried to move he found himself stuck to the spot. 

Luke’s hand stayed firmly in place, or at least Lando thought it did because he felt himself still being pressed down even as the speeder backed up before taking off.

“We gotta go!” Luke shouted as the speeder took off down the dirt path along the road. 

“What happened?” Lando shouted just as more shots began to color the air.

At last the pressure that had been keeping him down was lifted and Lando was able to adjust himself well enough to see that they were being followed. 

“Swamp Boys,” Luke shouted, his words suddenly obscured by both the music that was still playing through the beaten speakers and the frantic shouting coming from the three cruisers following close behind them.

“Well that’s just perfect,” Lando snapped as he reached for the blaster that he had strapped to his hip. He hadn’t been expecting to see any action during this visit, but he also wasn’t naïve enough to set out unprepared.

Another shot whizzed by, this one hitting the rear of their speeder and narrowly missing the right thruster. Lando groaned as he adjusted himself in his seat. He wasn’t sure how much good he’d be able to do. There were at least five Swamp Boys to each cruiser, which meant they were woefully outnumbered. Not to mention the cruisers on their tail looked to be in far better shape than the battered speeder that was just barely carrying the two of them across the soggy terrain. 

“How many?” Luke asked. He didn’t spare a glance over his shoulder as he took a sharp turn to his right in an attempt to shake their pursuers. Not that it would do much good. The air was starting to get warmer and the hull was shaking worse than ever, both clear signs that their ride was ready to fail.

“Fifteen at least,” Lando told him as he returned fire, aiming for the hood of the cruiser closest to them. Even if they were being attacked, the last thing Lando wanted to do during a diplomatic mission was to kill a local out in the open. If he could dismantle their ride, then maybe they’d still be able to salvage their image.

“Fuck,” Luke huffed.

They must have been heading south because distantly Lando realized that the air was starting to turn acrider and his eyes were watering from more than the sharp wind. 

Lando fired again, his blast shooting out the left headlight, but it did nothing to slow the cruiser. If anything the grubby looking driver only got more irritated thanks to Lando’s shot. His foot was no doubt pressing harder on the accelerator as his cruiser rapidly came nearer and steadily closed the distance between them. 

“Yeah, I’d say we’re-”

“Take the wheel.”

Lando barely had time to utter a strangled “ _What_!?” before he noticed that the speeder was starting to slow. He looked and saw that Luke was already climbing out of the driver’s seat and on to the rear of their air car. Scrambling, Lando put his blaster aside and slipped into the now vacant driver’s seat. He pressed his foot against the accelerator, conscious of Skywalker standing just a few feet behind him and the fact that Han would do worse than kill him if anything happened to Luke on his watch. 

“Keep it steady!” Luke instructed as if that were an option given the rocky terrain they were currently driving over. 

“I’m trying!” Lando shouted just as the familiar sound of a lightsaber igniting cut through the air. 

Lando kept his eyes on the road, but he heard the blasts. There were at least half a dozen shots fired, but Luke did well to block them all, diverting the blasts away from Lando and the speeder that was giving its last bit of life to aid their escape. 

“C’mon baby,” Lando said through gritted teeth as he maneuvered as carefully as he could around a particularly deep pothole. If Luke as much as wobbled then he didn’t let it show. “Keep it together.”

“Keep driving,” Luke said distantly and in an instant, the speeder became much lighter. 

Lando glanced over his shoulder and saw that Luke was gone. His insides seized up as he looked back to the road just to confirm that he was flying straight, before looking back again to see that Luke had jumped off and over to the cruiser that had been on their tail.

_Some bodyguard._

The sound of a sharp crash reached his ears, flashes of light coloring the dashboard, but Lando kept his grip firmly on the steering wheel. In the corner of his eye, he could see one of the other cruisers slipping past the others, its nose getting dangerously close to his side and Lando took a moment to release his right hand from the wheel in search of his fallen blaster.

“Pull over spacer!” the driver of the other aircar shouted as one of the passengers took aim at his door. “Just hand over your credits and we’ll go easy on you!”

The plea was punctuated by a shot, one that hit the hood of his speeder and a plume of smoke began pouring out from the freshly scorched metal. Lando felt his skin tighten as his fingers brushed against the tip of his blaster. He managed to grab hold of it and take aim just as another shot came searing towards him. It barely missed this time, Lando having jerked the wheel just soon enough for the shot to go wide, but he didn’t have a good enough grip on his own weapon to return fire. Multitasking was one thing, but driving a broken down speeder while shooting at a moving target was not a talent that he possessed. 

Another crash sounded, this one heavy enough to shake the ground as before Lando could even adjust his grip on the wheel or the blaster, he saw that Luke had leaped over towards the approaching cruiser.

Lando allowed himself to breathe a small sigh of relief as he once again focused on driving. The terrain may have been flat and soggy, but it was currently getting soggier. Lando had studied some of the maps of the area, but never this far south and from what he could tell from sight and smell alone they were heading closer toward an actual swamp. 

He tapped the brake in order to avoid another shot that had been aimed his way and this time instead of dirt flying towards the sky it was grass and water. 

_Let’s just hope this thing can handle a little moisture,_ Lando thought as he did his best to maneuver closer to the side of the other cruiser where the ground looked a bit more solid. There were still at least three other Swamp Boys, one driving and the other two struggling to overpower Skywalker, and Lando just wanted to be ready to catch the Jedi if he should fall.

Again the engine shuddered, the white clouds of smoke grew thicker and tined with a dark gray and this time Lando did begin to panic. “Luke!” he cried out as his eyes glanced down at the dashboard. The lights were dimming as the speeder gradually began to slow. “Luke, I-”

There was nothing left to say. In an instant Lando found himself sitting in the middle of the muck in a dead speeder. The dashboard lights had completely gone out and the music that had been slipping from the speakers gave one final twang before going silent. Once again he was scrambling, grabbing his blaster and pushing his way out of the driver’s seat as the air car began to sink into the water below.

Lando leaped out and over the side of the car only to find himself standing in knee deep water. It was heavy and hot and smelled like boiled death, but his feet were on firm enough ground that Lando knew that he was in no danger of sinking. The air car on the other hand…

“We’re not getting a deposit back on that.”

Lando looked up just in time to see Luke jogging back towards him. His lightsaber had been switched off and was currently clipped back on his belt. The Jedi was soaked from head to foot, but it was impossible to tell if the moisture was from sweat or from swamp water.

“Jeez Skywalker!” Lando breathed as he took a few quick steps and closed the distance between them, wrapping Luke in a tight, relieved hug. He could see from the smoldering wreckage just a few feet away that Luke had taken care of the last of the Swamp Boys. They were out of the woods for now… except for the fact that they were now lost in the woods. “Next time give me some warning before you go jumping head first like that!”

Luke gave a strangled laugh as he pushed Lando away. His face was bright red and he was breathing hard, but Lando could tell from the way he was pushing at his shoulders that Luke wanted to keep moving. 

“We can’t rest yet,” Luke told him. “We’ve gotta get outta here before the others come.”

Lando felt himself pale at that question. “More of them?” His eyes scanned the horizon, but there was only swamp and smoke for as far as he could see. 

Luke gave a nod, but that seemed to be the wrong move. His shoulders hitched and his face quickly went from red to white and then green. He took a step away doubled over and then proceeded to spill his guts right into the water below.


End file.
